072014ThiagoTethys
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 19:00 -- 07:01 TA: Hi, Tethys! How are you doing today? 3=:] 07:01 GA: | Ahoy, Captain Sardine. | 07:01 TA: Ha! That's a new one. 07:01 GA: | I'm doing just as good as I usually am. | 07:01 GA: | Not dead yet, surprisingly. | 07:01 TA: I'm working on it... 3=:P 07:02 GA: | It's almost like nobody's trying to kill me, with how little I've seen of your so-called disembowely nature. | 07:02 TA: It's not like I can just waltz over there. 07:03 GA: | A shame, really. It'd be so much easier to kill me if you didn't have to do any work! | 07:03 TA: 3=:] 07:03 TA: What are you up to? 07:03 GA: | I joined a band of some huge nerds. | 07:04 GA: | I'm desperately bored. | 07:04 TA: A band of huge nerds?/That doesn't sound like you at all, Tethys. 07:04 TA: At least join a band of idiots./That way you would fit in! 07:04 GA: | No, not really. But I've got literally nothing else to do. | 07:05 GA: | Ah, I'll be sure to do that next time. | 07:05 TA: Yea, It's so dull./We haven't even seen Vejant in weeks. 07:05 GA: | I haven't seem Vejant in weeks either. | 07:05 GA: | But if for some reason I do, despite never having seen him before, I'll be sure to tell you first! | 07:05 TA: I actually got to sleep in today! 3=:O 07:06 GA: | Wow, look at you fulfilling your basic troll needs. | 07:06 TA: I know, right? 07:06 GA: | I got quite the comfy sleep. I'm sure it'd be comfier if I had your head on a pike, but I guess I can't have everything. | 07:08 TA: I'd like a meal of your heart,/served with a side of your vision globules./Wouldn't that would be truely spectacular? 3=:D 07:08 TA: ((MC: but what he really wants is your DICK)) 07:08 GA: | No, that'd be disgusting. I don't eat those organs because I'm not a poor savage who lives in a flying dead tree. | 07:09 TA: 3=:[ 07:09 TA: I like my dead tree... 07:09 GA: | You know who else has a dead tree that is a lot better than yours? The yellow computer nerd. | 07:09 GA: | And he doesn't talk about his dead tree all the damn time. | 07:10 TA: It's because it sucks. 07:10 GA: | Then why haven't you caught it yet? | 07:11 TA: Let the shitty one chase us forever,/Rather than break it and send a new one. 07:12 GA: | Uh-huh. | 07:12 TA: Hmm. 3=:} 07:12 GA: | Maybe if your dad sucks his dad's bulge, he'll join your team. | 07:13 GA: | And then you can have two shitty dead trees covered in shitty alive trolls. | 07:13 TA: That's a possibility, but dumb./You're dumb. 3=:P 07:13 TA: So who set up this band, then? 07:14 GA: | I'm not entirely sure which one of them it was, but Pink and Red. | 07:14 TA: Pink, hmm? 07:14 TA: That's an odd color. 07:14 GA: | Actually, I think Red was yelling about how it was all his idea, and Pink was just doing the recruiting. | 07:15 GA: | Humans do weird things. They don't even hemotype most of the time. | 07:15 TA: Yea that's wierd. 3=:/ 07:15 TA: So you're doing either vocals or drums?/What are the others playing? 07:16 GA: | I don't know, and I really don't care. | 07:16 GA: | Heck, I think Red isn't even playing an instrument. | 07:16 TA: You don't... know? 07:16 TA: Haha! How do you not know what you play? 07:17 GA: | Oh, I know what I'm playing. | 07:17 GA: | I don't know what they're playing. | 07:17 TA: Ah. Well that's vague. 07:17 GA: | I'm on vocals and drums. They give me the stuff, I do it. Hopefully, eventually, they'll pay me or something. | 07:18 TA: I doubt you will get paid. 07:18 GA: | Also, there's this thing called doing something just because we're friends. That's also what I'm doing. | 07:18 GA: | You wouldn't know about it, but it's really sublime. | 07:19 TA: Underestimation station ahead. 07:19 GA: | Am I underestimating your ability to do things for friends? | 07:19 GA: | Ah, yes, I'm sure you do many things for your 'friends', such as manipulate them and then probably kill them. | 07:20 TA: I do lots of things for my friends, V-V. 07:20 GA: | What was the last thing you did for a friend just out of the pureness of your heart without any motives other than being nice? | 07:20 TA: Heh, 'you know nothing Tethys Nagisa'. 07:21 GA: | Well, Lore is my dump skill. As well as all of those other skills nobody cares about, like Burglary and Contacts. | 07:22 TA: rolls his eyes dramatically 07:22 GA: | (Tethys roleplays too.) | 07:22 TA: Dont' steal my thunder you petulant wretch 07:23 GA: | (Tethys rolls her eyes dramatically) | 07:23 TA: <3< 3=>:[ 07:24 GA: | (Tethys does not reciprocate the typing of a spade.) | 07:24 TA: does not expect a spade back,/No, miss Tethys, he expects you to die! 07:25 GA: | I always forget how much of a huge nerd your whole quirk thing makes you. Maybe you should join the band, and replace my spot. | 07:25 GA: | You can't expect to get anyone's respect when you're speaking like a bard. | 07:26 TA: I would make a great vocalist, a bard! 3=:} 07:27 GA: | You'd also be completely useless in battle. | 07:27 TA: That would be simply unacceptable! 07:27 GA: | Maybe you can take a prestige class in Dashing Swordsman and be competent half the time. | 07:28 TA: Well, that sounds like a decent idea. 07:28 GA: | You'd have to make puns with every attack. | 07:29 TA: That sounds so undeniably AWESOME! 3=:D 07:29 GA: | Have fun being the most useless member of the team. | 07:30 GA: | You're already the most annoying one. | 07:30 TA: Of course second place goes to Tethys. 07:31 GA: | Undeniably. I'm just so annoying with my manners and grace. | 07:31 TA: Yup! 3=:P 07:31 GA: | Not to mention ability to keep quiet for more than five seconds. | 07:31 TA: What are the handles of these band nerds, then? 07:32 GA: | Why the ever-hating fuck would I give you their handles? | 07:32 TA: shrugs innocently and grins. 07:32 GA: | You already know the pink guy anyway, dumbass. | 07:32 TA: Thanks for confirming! 07:33 TA: I'll talk to Eddy. 07:33 GA: | You're welcome. | 07:33 GA: | Have fun. | 07:33 TA: 3=:] 07:33 TA: ByeBye~ -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 19:33 --